


Snow

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: Jihyun Week 2017 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, spoilers for seven's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: Day 1 of Jihyun Week. Prompt: Snow/Travel.The RFA engages in a snowball war.





	Snow

The girl watched with a soft smile on her face and sipped cautiously at her mug of hot chocolate. The sun was just beginning to creep over the hill, and the snow, it seemed, was still continuing to fall as strongly as it had the night before. She thought for a moment that she should wake her fiance, before determining that he needed sleep and could play in the snow with her when he woke up.

She gently placed her cup on the table, attempting to be as quiet as possible. Unfortunately, the cup clashed with the wood of the table with a sharp  _ clack _ . She cringed and instinctively turned towards the master bedroom, pausing to make sure that he didn’t rouse from his slumber. Once she was sure that he was still fast asleep, she slipped on her coat, gloves, and hat, and crept out of the house. 

The snow had already begun to pile up and she gave a delicate laugh, that continued as she attempted a pitiful excuse for a snowman. As she watched it crumble she laughed harder, but stopped when another laugh joined hers. She turned and saw him leaning against the doorframe, hair tousled from just waking up. He haphazardly had a coat on and had thrown on a pair of snow boots. She blinked at him with wide eyes before a soft smile spread across her face, “Jihyun.” She breathed his name like one would a prayer, and she abandoned her quest for the perfect snowman/snow woman (snow person? She didn’t want to discriminate) to pull him in for a hug. 

Without thinking about it, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her against him, resting his cheek on top of her head and sighing in contentment. They remained that way for a minute until she pulled back and frowned, “Did the cup wake you up?” She asked, “I’m sorry, I tried to be quiet.”

He shook his head and gave a small smile, “It was actually when you slammed the door.” She winced and he laughed once more, “I’m not upset.” He assured, before walking past her into the yard. He paused at the mess of the snowman and gave her a look.

She laughed, “What?” Refusing to be ashamed of her work of art. 

He simply shook his head with a smile and moved on, going deeper into the yard until he was about halfway. He stopped, crouched, and picked something up. The girl couldn’t quite see what it was because of the poor lighting as the sun still struggled to wake up. He seemed to be molding it, but before the girl could go closer to see what it was he picked up, he suddenly turned around and threw it at her. 

She blinked in momentary shock as a piece of snow hit her in the chest before a sly grin made its way across her face. It didn’t take long before the couple engaged in what would only come to be the biggest snowball war in the history of the RFA. As soon as the sun came up, the girl called as many other members of the group as she could reach, and most were more than willing to abandon their daily lives and join the couple, quickly forming teams.

Jumin, the girl believed, only participated because he would both get to bother Zen (who was on the girl’s side) and spend time with Jihyun. On the girl’s side was also Yoosung, Jaehee, and Ray. On Jihyun’s side was Jumin (obviously), Saeyoung (as a self-proclaimed slave to the man), and Vanderwood. The girl would have thought that her team had the advantage as they had more people, but Saeyoung and Vanderwood both took it very seriously.

Not only were moats built, but somehow Saeyoung and Ray had both engineered thrones out of snow for the couple to sit atop as their armies waged war. Immense forts were built, civilian casualties occurred (Yoosung had to go inside), and at one point the girl was afraid that Zen would literally punch Jumin. 

The sun was roughly halfway across the sky when the girl surrendered and convinced everyone to make their way inside so she could make them all warm beverages. They gathered in the living room to joke and tell stories as she prepared the hot water. She heard footsteps behind her, echoing on the marble floor, and turned to see her love approaching her carefully. His eyes flickered back and forth from her face and what she was doing, and for a moment she recalled a time when those brilliant mint eyes of his couldn’t see as well. 

She smiled and quickly finished turning on the stove before turning around and facing him. The two stood face to face, neither one touching the other, and the girl teased, “Is there something you wanted? I believe your husband is in the other room.” 

He smirked, not denying what she said only because he knew how much she liked to joke about it, and instead said, “Before I go back in there, I wanted to claim my prize.”

“Your prize?” She blinked innocently up at him.

He reached out a hand and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear so he could have a better view of her face. Instantly, the girl grabbed his hand, kissed his palm, and rest it on her cheek. His face tinted red but he continued, “It’s only fair.” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Technically, it’s Vanderwood’s prize. They’re pretty savage on the snowball field. Ray and Saeyoung pretty much balanced each other out so they occupied each other, but no one was prepa-” She was cut off when his lips gently connected with hers, and her eyelids unconsciously fluttered closed as she leaned into him. A satisfied sigh worked its way out of her nostrils as they stayed like that for too short a moment, and he pulled back. 

Before pulling away completely he joked, “I think you enjoyed  _ my _ prize way too much.” 

She shrugged, “Probably.” She admitted before another brilliant smile appeared on her face, “But isn’t that what marriage is all about? Compromise and the wife always winning. Even when she loses, she still wins.”

He paused before saying, “I wouldn’t know, but I hope to find out… with you.” He gave her one last peck on the lips before disappearing to sit with the rest of their dear friends. 

The girl stared after him, taking a moment to reflect on how lucky she felt to have him, before turning around and finishing up the beverages. Later that night, when they were alone in her bed, she would do as she did every night and emphasize how much she loves him with kisses and cuddles, but for now she would be the perfect hostess and entertain her guests. 

She brought the drinks out and served everyone before taking a seat next to Jaehee, and the girls bonded over coffee and Zen while the snow outside continued to gently fall. As it piled higher and higher, the couple made eye contact across the room. The beautiful mint haired man mouthed the words ‘I love you’ and the girl felt her heart begin to flutter. She mimicked his actions, but still felt that simply saying it wasn’t enough. Perhaps it was the snow that turned her sentimental, but she felt as though she couldn’t be luckier. She felt as though she won the lottery in somehow having this perfect man who deserved only happiness choose her. 

She made a mental note to make it up to him later, after the guests left. 


End file.
